


Bucky Barnes and the bittersweet reunion

by yukiawison



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky discovers starbucks, Fluff, M/M, first kiss (since the 40's), nervous Bucky, post winter soldier feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky never thought coffee could taste so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes and the bittersweet reunion

"Bucky, hey buddy it’s time to wake up," Steve’s voice was soft. He’d been trying to be gentle around his friend now that he was back. No loud noises, no touching unless Bucky initiated.

Bucky’s head shot up from a pile of pillows, long dark hair unruly and sticking to his face in places. God, what Steve would give just to smooth the hair from his eyes and kiss him. But they hadn’t done any of that since he was back…they hadn’t even talked about that. 

Bucky was quiet. He nodded, sitting up fully and pulling the blankets off himself.

Steve’s face fell. He hoped Bucky might be more talkative today. Living with him the past few weeks was like living with a baby deer. He was skittish, and awkward and tiptoed around the place like Steve was a hunter out to shoot him.  
That was what Steve intended to fix today. He was going to show Bucky around the new New York.

"I’ll be right out here if you need me," Steve said, backing out of the room to give him some privacy.

Bucky rose slowly, limbs sore and eyes tired. He washed his face and ran a brush through his hair and pulled on a white t-shirt, jeans, and a gray cardigan. He eyed himself in the mirror, still trying to get used to seeing himself like this. Like Bucky Barnes, a civilian, home from war. He didn’t want to be the Winter Soldier, but he didn’t feel as if he was worthy of being the man Steve seemed to care so much for. Right now he didn’t know who he was.

He took a deep breath and willed himself to keep calm, to be strong, to do everything in his path to show Steve that he was worth keeping around. But the voice in the back of his brain kept nagging at him. He’s going to figure it out. He’s going to realize you’ll never be the Bucky Barnes he wants and he’ll leave you.

"You all set Buck?" Steve asked, taking in the sight of his best friend in his dark skinny jeans and soft cardigan Steve had picked out for him. One thing hadn’t changed; Bucky still looked good in anything he put on.

They went out on foot. It was a beautiful day. A little windy, but the sky was clear and the sun dripped down on the dirty pavement .

"I thought we’d grab some breakfast first," Steve said, looking at Bucky for some sign of approval. "Have you been to Starbucks yet?"

"Starbucks?" Bucky asked softly. "What’s that?"

Steve grinned. Wait until he finds out about the internet. "It’s a fancy type of coffee shop," he began. "They have them every where now. It’s a little pricey but we can afford it now huh?"

Bucky nodded slightly, and looked up at the green sign and big windows advertising something called “free WiFi.” “Is that it?”

"Yeah, Buck, cm’on I’ll order you something to try."

Bucky had a sweet tooth back in the day so Steve went with a toffee mocha frappuccino and chocolate croissant for him, and got his usual americano and lemon pound cake. The barista was giddy with excitement at the prospect of making coffee for Captain America and Bucky Barnes, and so the order was up quicky despite the large line.

"Here you go Buck, made especially for you," Steve beamed, handing Bucky his drink and pastry. Bucky had found a spot at the counter and surveyed the drink carefully before taking a sip.

Steve watched his face as Bucky’s eyes widened and he looked down at the drink in surprised.

"What do you think?" Bucky took another long sip before answering.

"It’s delicious," he muttered. "How do they make coffee taste so good?" Bucky was used to bitter, watered down coffee with little cream and maybe a pinch of sugar if he was lucky. He didn’t think coffee could ever be described as delicious. "Your coffee was never this good, no offense," he mumbled.

Steve laughed. “None taken. You remember my coffee Buck?”

Bucky’s heart thudded loudly in his chest. “Yeah, I guess I do. It was always took weak and lukewarm, but you worked so hard to make sure we had some so I’d always say I loved it. And I’d kiss you goodbye no matter how gross your coffee…” He trailed off, face flushing.”Is that…am I remembering wrong?”

"No you’re not," Steve felt his chest tighten. "I love you Buck, always have. We kind of…well we did that sort of thing a lot back then."

"Me…and you?" He whispered. "How’d I get that lucky?"

"It was me who was lucky."

Bucky looked down. “And now? I mean I’m not Bucky anymore. Not the Bucky you want.”

"What’re you talking about? I love any Bucky that’s you."

"Then why haven’t you…?"

"I didn’t want to scare you. You’ve been walking on eggshells ever since you got back. I didn’t want to put that on you if you weren’t ready."

"The only reason I’ve been so nervous is because I don’t want you to realize I’m a fraud," he choked.

"What do you mean Buck?"

"I’m…I’m not him," he could feel tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "I’m sorry Steve but I don’t feel like the James Barnes you knew."

"So?"

"So…you’re going to leave me."

"Shut your mouth Barnes I’d never do that," he growled. Bucky felt a huge weight lift off his chest and before he knew what he was doing he propelled himself forward into Steve’s arms.

Steve hugged him back tightly, surprised and happy at the sudden contact. “I missed you Buck. I know it’s going to take awhile but all I care about is seeing you happy. I don’t care if you’re never the James Barnes I knew as long as you’re the person you want to be.”

"I don’t know who I want to be," he muttered into Steve’s chest.

"It’s okay," Steve said, stroking his friend’s hair. "You’ll figure it out."

Bucky finally pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes and nodding. They finished their drinks in silent. Comfortable silence for once. Steve got up to throw away their empty cups. 

"And Steve?" Bucky said, once he was back.

"Yes Buck?"

Bucky kissed him, gently, just for a moment. He pulled away, eyes closed. When he opened them Steve was grinning at him like an idiot.

"I do miss that," he said. "I don’t miss the coffee, but I do miss that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people who are kind enough to read my fic. I'm thinking about continuing this with a story about their day on the town. Thoughts?


End file.
